Detective Potter
by BlueStinger
Summary: Immediately after the war, Harry is selected by Kingsley Shacklebolt to lead a new division of Aurors: the Detectives! Mysterious happening galore, it's a new chapter of Harry's story!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter or any relating material created by J.K. Rowling, although I do own a pair of soccer cleats.

Chapter 1 (Introduction)

It all started when it ended. After the demise of Voldemort. The one who had destroyed my past, my parents, my friends. After the beast that had ruined my childhood was gone. Blimey, I can only imagine the Muggle children who lived such a normal life. Buying the newest trainers with their friends, while we obsessed over broomsticks and Quidditch. But, after that part of me was destroyed… I realized I could lead a normal life.

But no one could ever see me as normal, even by wizard standards.

After Kingsley became the Minister, I thought against it. What would people see me as? A freak? A monster… Like Tom had become? No, I couldn't become that. How? I was the supposed Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. How could I become the creature that had once been man? But still… I had a part of the Dark Lord inside me. It may have been dead now, but its memory still etched itself upon my forehead, a reminder of a strangled childhood. I couldn't have possibly kept it to myself… And so, I told the world.

It was that day that my life changed forever.

I am Harry Potter. This is my future.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**(A/N: Thank you to my now two followers and favorite! (hahaha) This is my first story, so a review would be greatly appreciated. Also, tell your fiends about this story! It means a lot to me. Plenty more content to come soon!)**

I do not own Harry Potter or any relating material created by J.K. Rowling, although I do own a Barcelona FC poster.

Chapter 2 (Revelation)

The Ministry had much rebuilding to do, as did Hogwarts, the once proud school. Its towers had been reduced to stone pillars, its courtyard buried underneath rubble, its classrooms sitting below a layer of dust. The school year was halted, of course, on order of the Ministry and a sullen Professor McGonogal. Unfortunately, no one could see the benefit in trusting the government, which was reduced to almost nothing, with former Death Eaters turning themselves in or fleeing. But still, the wizarding world persevered, as it always does.

To say that only England was impacted would be far from the truth, as the previously feared Voldemort's campaign was an international one. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang remained stronger than Hogwarts in terms of structure, due to the heavy density of Dark Lord supporters concentrated in our English school.

But before all else was the funeral.

The dead, including the likes of Lupin, Tonks, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, and Fred Weasley, were treated with the utmost respect. A public ceremony was held by the surviving teachers only a day after the Final Battle, as it had now been referred to. Some parents elected to take their children's' remains home with them. Others, including Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well as Andromeda Tonks, the one member of their immediate family (not taking into account the young Teddy), decided to let their kin be buried at Hogwarts, as a memorial for the lives lost.

Temporary living arrangements were provided in the expandable Great Hall, where students with missing families, such as Luna Lovegood, whose father had not been found, stayed for the next month. The Ministry rebuilt itself quite quickly, as a matter of fact. The main problem that persisted now, however, was the complications of the Muggle community.

Voldemort had destroyed thousands of Muggle families, all which were searching for an answer from their respective governing bodies. Riots broke out throughout London, Paris, New York, and many other large non-magical cities. The International Magical Congress, or the IMC, determined that only one course of action could be taken; revealing the likes of wizard-kind. And thus, the telling of the past ends. Not only because the main events had past, no. I was present at that ever important conference, and was hexed in the confusion that ensued.

I woke up one month later, staring up at the faces of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, who all stared down back with expressions of concern and happiness. The Healers at Mungo's informed that I was cursed by a home invented curse, one that put the victim into a temporary stasis. The spell was being reviewed by the Ministry, as it had been used on at least ten other people, who woke up at the exact same time as me in that ward.

It was here that I spoke to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who advised me of what to do next. As the Minister then, he suggested that I tell both the Muggle and magical world of my experiences, as a way for the non magical folk to understand the serious causes and effects of the war. And hence, he assigned me to Daily Prophet writer Abigail Fismuth.

Three months later, my series of adventures, or rather, misadventure, were published under the title of _The War of Ages,_ spanning the time from my birth to the end of the war. It was used as a form of update in recent history, for the newly exposed Muggles. This book was where I freely admitted my connection to Voldemort through my scar, the death of my parents, and the morals and teachings of my great mentor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, whose portrait hung above the desk of Headmistress McGonogal at the newly revived Hogwarts. Hermione had elected to return to school to make up the year she had missed, while Ron and I felt that our learning times had passed.

I wasn't sure about Ron, but I knew I was ready to move on after the offer from Kingsley.

The Auror department had fallen into disarray, after disappearances of Death Eaters and the rebuilding of the Ministry. And so, he had resolved to hiring new talent to form a new branch of these brave fighters: the Detectives. "A new perspective," is what I believed he said. He invited both me and Ron to start this branch, along with the resident pyrotechnic master, Seamus Finnigan, and the Hebology expert, Neville Longbottom. Nevvile denied the offer however, as he was offered the Herbology teaching position after the retirement of Professor Sprout.

And so, the story truly begins. On June 7 of 1998, we were handed our first official case. And boy, was it a case.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **(A/N: Hi! No, I'm not dead. I'm just an idiot for not publishing. Chapters will start to get longer soon, and get ready for some bombshells to come... hehe...)**

Kingsley let us in quietly with a grim face. I smiled softly and Ron nodded to acknowledge him. Seamus entered the temporary Minister's office soon after.

The tall man cleared his throat and spoke in his deep, booming voice. "As you know, Mr. Longbottom was not able to join us full time, due to his acceptance of the teaching position. Thus, I have hired some other talent to assist us."

A dark haired man with a blue streak in his hair appeared in the doorway, knocking softly. Seamus, being closest to the door, opened it to allow him inside. He shook Kingsley's hand and turned to face us. "Gareth Grillan," he said in greeting. His accent seemed American, slightly British.

" Hey," Ron mumbled. We stood awkwardly in silence.

"Hem-hem," spoke Seamus, making Ron, Kingsley and I jump with his on pint Umbridge impression. "What the bloody hell are we doing standing here? Lets get started!"

"I believe Mr Finnivan is correct," continued the Minister. "Now then, to your excitement, or dismay, you will be heading back to Hogwarts." Grillan smiled in response. "Unfortunately, this is for quite a tragic reason. A child has been kidnapped from his home." His smile immediately vanished.

Images of abuse from the Dursleys crept into my mind; lost birthdays and bearing in punishment of ruining their "dear Dudders'" third plate of streaky bacon.

"Thjs is why Mr. Longbottom is not able to join us full time. When he gets breaks from lessons, he will be able to assist you in the case if necessary. Mr Grillan here is a master of Potions, and graduated from Ilvermorny in America. He has been living in Britain for the last two years."

"Nk wonder he has that weird accent," Ron whispered.

"Either I have expert hearing, or you're really bad at whispering," Gareth replied as Seamus and I snickered. "Im leaning towards the latter, however."

Leading his throat again to signal silence, Kingsley continued. "Ms. Hermuone Granger and Abigail Fexler will be able to assist you, as we." Ron's mood significantly brightened. " I have copies of the files for any students and staff involved in the case. Seeing as today was the start of term, take tomorrow to familiarize yourself with the documents. I will meet you here at six-oh-clock tomorrow evening, to Apparate with you to Hogsmeade."

A young woman's head popped in the doordrame. "Sir? The conference with the Muggle Prime Minister..."

"Ah, yes. Well gentlemen, read these files thoroughly. I expect to see you back in my office soon. Goodnight. And please let yourselves out," he added on his way out of the door.

Seamus was the first one to make his way to the door. "Got to go. Se you rocks later," he joked.

"Oi!" Ron yelled. Seamus vaguely waved behind him. "Bloody got," he whispered.

Grillan stuck his hand out to me as Ron continued muttering vehemently. "I believe we never met properly. Gareth Grillan, at your service. I presume you are Harry Potter?" he asked, not bothering to investigate my forehead, where the faded, barely visible scar lay.

"At your service."

He laughed.l, opening the file folder. He frowned as he came across the second page. "Dennis Creevy... poor child."

I blanched. "What did you say?"

Ron looked over confused. "What?"

Gareth explained as I stared at a curve on Kingsley's desk. "The child kidnapped was Dennis Creevy."

Ron rubbed his temples. "First he loses his brother... As if this couldn't get worse."

Suddenly, the door opened, and a small paper airplane flew through. _Harry James Potter, report to my office immediately._

 _-Dolores Jane Umbridge_


	4. Chapter 4: The Revenge

Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing. See you at the bottom.

I gulped, knowing that Umbridge calling him could be no good.

"That stupid witch," I whispered.

Ron looked over curiously as Grillan left, and his eyes widened as he scanned the note. "Damn. I thought they dumped her out."

I snorted. "She certainly knows how to cover her arse."

"Aren't there any witnesses though? Of all that Muggle mistreatment stuff going on, I mean. What about the wife of that worker I was impersonating? Or Runcorn? Or even that witch Hermione played as."

"Remember, Runcorn turned to Voldemort after the attack," I said as Ron shivered at the name. " Oh, get off it now. For all you know, she could have Imperiused the entire Ministry, the hag. I'm surprised Kingsley decided not to act..."

Ron frowned. "Where d'you suppose her office is? Same as before?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

As I finished speaking, the bottom of the hastily scratched note glowed slightly, and an office appeared. "Basement," it read, revealing itself slowly, as if embarrassed.

Ron smiled in glee. "Who's on the bottom now?"

As I made my way out, he stepped in front of me. "What d'you think you're doing? If I didn't come with you, what kind of friend would I be?"

I rolled my eyes. "One who doesn't let his mate snog his sister," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

We made our way to the elevator, which lurched back as we stepped it. "Where to, sirs?" the short boy operating the machine asked.

"The basement," replied Ron. "To slay a troll."

The lift lurched down, and soon enough reached the bottom. The boy opened the chain gate, bowed, and sped off backwards to wherever magical lifts go. The room smelled dank and musty, with its dripping, low ceiling peeling in layers. A faint light shone towards the back, presumably from a lamp. We drew our wands and made our way towards it cautiously. Suddenly, I felt a movement around my ankle. "Stupefy!" I shouted, and a small, furry, tabby cat fell limp. Ron's wand tip lit up in response.

"Still a cat lady, I see."

A mousy shriek rang out in the distance, and a sound of footsteps came closer. The witch who stepped into the door was nothing like the pompous professor we both knew. Instead, hear normally churly hair lay short and stringy around her toad-like head, which sneered in an expression worthy of Snape. Her lace dress was scuffed and disheveled, and the pink color was far faded. She stank slightly, as if she hadn't showered in a week.

She then looked down in dismay, and shrieked again at seeing her companion at the feet of her despised former students. "Bubbles!" she whispered, picking the feline up lightly and cradling it in her arms.

Ron cleared his throat. Unbridge stared up angrily. "I was expecting one of you buffoons, not two."

He patted me on the back. "Sorry. Couldn't resist laughing at your ugly mug."

She sneered again. "How cute. Now shut up and follow. If you hex me, I swear..." she began muttering nonsensically.

We shared nervous looks and began to follow, wands still drawn.

"I see that the Fidelius Charm did not work as planned," she said. "I thought I could just obliviate everyone and be done with it. But of course, I had to reveal myself eventually. Do you have that note?"

I shook my head, although it lay in my robe pocket carefully. _Collateral,_ I thought. _I can use it to bargain later, since it's Fideliusd._

"Damn," she muttered, adjusting the pet in her arms. "Lazy boys. Can't even keep track of a paper."

"So that's how she hid," Ron whispered.

We followed her down the long corridor some ways more, until she held a hand out. She touched the wall in front of her, evidently the end of the basement. "I solemnly swear to destroy all lies."

My hand twitched involuntarily. "Where did you get that phrase from?"

She turned around and smiled evilly. "I don't just Obliviate adults, you know. That map came in handy, son of Prongs. A shame Wormtail died, though," she said, turning around to face the now revealed secret passage. "He had great servant potential."

We followed her down the stairs, Ron flinching at any drop of water that fell from above. He jumped once as something skittered past his ankle. "Stupid rats," he whispered. "The lot of them," he added, gesturing at Umbridge.

We soon came to a dark room with a small desk, her revolting cat plates hanging behind it, as well as copies of all the stupid Educational Decrees she coveted.

She sat down and flipped through a folder on her desk. "Now," she started. "I understand that the stupid Kingsley man was dumb enough to hire you two." Ron nodded, and scowled a few seconds after. Umbridge, happy with the response, continued. "You have two options. Either I Imperius you unwillingly and force you to do what I say... or we talk and you retain your free will."

She looked up sharply as I frowned. "And what, exactly, do you say?"

She leaned across the desk and gritted her teeth angrily, slamming her palms in the table. "I want INFORMATION!" She panted, looking slightly rabid. "I'm fed up with this bullshit, living out of trash cans and the basement. If you give me info, I let you free. If not..." She tutted and drew her wand quietly, binding us to the chairs.l we sat in, making us drop our wands.

Ron immediately struggled, and his restraints only grew tighter, as I saw. I tried to do the same, pushing back, but the old scars on the back of my hand began to hurt, as if liquid were rushing out of it. As we cried in pain, the phrase "I will not tell lies" etched itself into our hands at an amplified pace. "OKAY!" I yelled. The pain subsided, although our hands bled like crazy, dropping onto the floor. I sighed in defeat. "What do we have to do?"

She smiled her amphibian smile, sat back, and clasped her hands. "Each time you have a lead, or capture a suspect, send me an owl detailing all of the information."

I stared silently. "That's it?" Ron blurted.

Umbridge smiled even wider. "I'm glad you understand Mr. Weasley. However, to prevent any nasty consequences..." She reached across the table for my hand, and clasped it firmly. "Unbreakable Vow. You make one term, I make another. If you go too far, we all die." A puff of smoke emitted from her wand.

I looked at Ron, who nodded quietly. "Don't make it too obvious," he whispered. "So that we have a loophole."

I nodded as she spoke, pointed her wand at the contact of our hands. "I, Harry James Potter," I spoke carefully, "promise to give Dolores Jane Umbridge any information I receive as an Auror of the British Ministry of Magic." A gold band of swirling mist wrapped around my hand, avoiding the blood that spilled from my newly opened scars.

"Now," I continued, "I want any files you have in your desk."

She sniffed calmly. "I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, denouncer of Mudbloods, Squibs, and filthy Muggles, promise to give Harry James Potter any files that are contained within the desk I am currently sitting at." A dark purple band circled around this time. After a second, both trails of magic vanished. Umbridge got up and handed us three binders, smiling widely. "Thank you for your time." With a loud CRACK, she disappeared with her cat, leaving Ron and I at an empty desk with our wands.

We proceeded to show Hermione and Ginny the note after we Apparated out of the basement to the Burrow. Hermione fussed over our hands, while Ginny seethed angrily. Molly hummed in the kitchen quietly.

"That hag," Ginny whispered. "I'll kill her."

Just then, Kingsley's head stuck out of the now green flames. "Harry," he spoke.

I nearly jumped a kilometer into the air. "Kingsley! What's going on so late at night?"

He stared grimly. "Dolores Umbridge was found dead in a pool of her blood in the main atrium of the Ministry."

I turned to Ginny, who had her eyes wide open in shock.

 **(A/N: Ooh! Cliffhangers! Terrible yet fascinating at the same time... Anyways, here's a longer chapter, since my Spring vacation is coming up soon. I might not be able to update as soon... Maybe the next two weeks? Stay happy and smile always! Peace.)**

 **(P.S.: it was so satisfying to write Umbridge getting what she deserves)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Requiem

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **(A/N: As I said before, I might not update for a while. Life is quite hectic. Also, anyone who has viewed this story, please try to follow of favorite... I find it weird that I have 250 hits but only 5 follows and favorites. Review and tell your friends! Until we meet again. Peace.**

 _'A boy stood on the stairwell_

 _His life a living hell_

 _No parents_

 _No love_

 _No happy stories_

 _No doves_

 _He knew that_

 _In some form_

 _He would eventually_

 _Find home_

 _Share some love_

 _Don't laugh and tease_

 _Release the doves_

 ** _Share some peace._**

The crowd in front of us whispered frantically, gathered around the statue of a witch, wizard, centaur, house elf, and goblin in the Ministry of Magic. The centaur's head had been severed, and the words half breeds will fall was written on its torso in a dark red material... possibly blood. The dead body of Umbridge lay in front of this disgusting centerpiece, in a pool of her own blood. A dark red slash was visible on her neck, possibly from a curse of knife. Kingsley stood to the side, concerned, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I made our way through the crowd. Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her, covering her eyes soon after. Ron patted her back gently as she spoke.

"I knew she was horrible to us, but I thought she had died after we came here for the locket... This is just... inhuman."

Ginny simply stood there in shock, mouth agape, as Mr. Weasley stood behind her. "Um, dear... should you be seeing this?"

She turned around hotly. "Yes, I am of age, and have the right to, no?"

Arthur put his hands up in defense. "Just be grateful you're here. The train for Hogwarts leaves tomorrow. Just don't let this bother you."

She chortled. "If anything, seeing this witch dead makes me all fuzzy inside."

Mr. Weasley grimaced. "Yes, I suppose so... she was quite horrible, taking Mad-Eye's eye like that."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What?"

As he explained, I turned to walk over to Kingsley, who was not joined by Seamus and Gareth. They spoke with their hands clasped, talking softly. Grillan seemed to be more animated, however, since he must not have had the displeasure of meeting Umbridge. Kingsley halted the conversation as I approached. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked.

I lowered my eyebrows. "She trapped us in the basement, forced me to make an Unbreakable Vow, and did this." I held up my hand, where the newly opened scars had stopped bleeding, and now seemed to be etched in red.

Seamus shook his head. "The basement... must be rank down there. I bet some fireworks would lighten the place up."

Gareth smiled pointedly. "I take it this woman was quite horrible, then."

Kingsley nodded absentmindedly, still inspecting my hand. "What did she make you promise?"

I hesitated. "To relay any information I got from the Hogwarts case."

Surprisingly, the tall man looked unfazed. "I figured. Not every day a witch comes back from the dead, soon to appear... well, dead." He looked up. "Do you also happen to know how she managed to hide from the entire Ministry in its own basement?"

"She somehow Obliviated the entire staff, and Fideliused this piece of paper." I pulled the note out of my robe pocket.

"We never knew she was that good... whoever murdered her must be extremely powerful."

Seamus spoke up. "Unless the death was suicide."

Grillan shook his head no. "We found a knife someways down the corridor, near the Floo tunnels. It had different fingerprints on them. I have yet to check who's they were. Unfortunately, the Ministry refrains from using Muggle tracking methods to locate suspects, so we don't exactly have a database to begin with."

Kingsley waved a hand dismissively. "We'll get on that. First, however, I need all of you to remain on the Hogwarts case. The safety of our students is priority."

Grillan nodded softly in resignation. "They are the next generation, after all."

There was one thought that still bothered me, however. _How could the murderer have known where she even was? Under that powerful Fidelius charm was certainly an advantage. And how did they know where she would appear? On second thought, why did she appear? What would she get out of it?_

A second part of my brain entered the conversation. _Maybe she Fideliused the idea of herself in the present… to the point where she was almost wiped from existence, or driven insane._

 _What if no one was able to see her until she was dead? So, no one knew who the attacker was… Since she pretty much wasn't there._

"Oi, mate?" I raised my head to see Ron waving his hand in my face. "Anything you need to share?"

I stood up straighter. "What if Umbridge Fideliused the idea of herself in the present… everyone could remember her past, but not what happened after the war. She just… disappeared. Has something like this ever happened before?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Only one person has accomplished a feat like that and survived… Gellert Grindelwald. He was virtually wiped off of the map until he made his 'comeback' appearance in America. Everyone else had been driven to insanity from the power… or killed themselves."

A silence ensued for a few minutes before Seamus spoke up. "What if the old hag didn't do it herself?" Gareth looked up sharply. "What if, rather than a murder, this was more of an execution…"

"…since Umbridge wasn't able to complete something!" Ron continued. "She wasn't that powerful, and I doubt she could Obliviate the entire Ministry…"

"…what if she's in cahoots!" Gareth finished. The rest of us looked at him questioningly. 'American term. It means she was in league with someone."

Kingsley spoke softly. "That happens to be a lot of 'what ifs'… I'll have the rest of the Aurors look into it. For now, you need some sleep until tomorrow. And I, on the other hand, need to deal with the press." He waved us away to the Floo tunnels.

Ginny and Hermione caught up to them. "We heard bits and pieces," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "If I'll be working with you, I'll need all the information I can get."

Ron explained as Seamus and Gareth branched off into separate tunnels. He stopped as we all stepped into one of the halls, threw down a fistful of nearby green powder, and yelled "The Burrow!"

We appeared in the Weasley's living room in a flash, startling Crookshanks, who lay lounging on a couch. Ron sat down and continued to explain to Hermione, as Ginny turned to face me. "You still haven't given me an answer…"

I thought back to last week, when she offered to start our relationship again. I loved her plenty… the way her long, red hair fell in a fan around her face, the way she flushed after playing Quidditch, and the curious scent her hair always seemed to have…

In a moment, I leaned in and kissed her, feeling her soft lips against mine. I pulled back. "Is that an answer?"

She laughed. "Sure, Mr. Potter." We walked hand in hand to the kitchen, where Mrs. Wealsey was muttering to herself while putting a kettle on.

"Honestly, they can be so stupid sometimes… running off at moment's notice… that too, with Arthur…"

Ginny cleared her throat. "Who might you be speaking of?"

The motherly witch turned around with tea leaves floating beside her. "Oh, thank goodness. Where's your father?"

I looked around. "Do you know, Ginny?"

She nodded. "He said he needed to stay back to handle any Muggle regulations that might follow."

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows furrowed. "Follow what?"

I spoke this time. "The murder of Umbridge."

She gasped like Hermione had, and launched into a much similar rant. When finished, she noticed our hands and smiled. "I assume some other things have been going on, as well…"

Ginny blushed and I felt the back of my neck grow warm. She tutted. "I expect that the boys will speak to you soon. If only Fred…" She suddenly stopped, seeming shocked, and carried on with her business. I turned over to Ginny, who had tears in her eyes.

I hugged her tightly. "He was too young," she whispered. "I shouldn't have been him…"

I felt tears welling at the corners of my eyes. "He died for a good cause… he did it for us."

She began to sob, and I patted her back softly. Ron chose to walk into the room at that moment, and was about to speak until he saw us. His ears turned red at first, and he gritted his teeth, but soon resorted to a smile.

I shushed him quietly. He nodded and stepped out of the kitchen.

Ginny looked up. "Can we take a walk?"

I nodded as Mrs. Weasley replied softly, "Don't come back too late."

We walked into the cool September air, as a soft breeze ruffled the trees. "I just…" Before Ginny could finish, she tilted her head. A beautiful sound was filling the air. The melodious song somehow combined sadness, grief, and happiness into one rhythm.

Hermione had walked outside. "It's the phoenix lament again… what could cause it?"

The sound grew closer, and we broke out of our trance. An orange shape flew over the field surrounding the Burrow. It swooped low to the ground and halted in front of us in a burst of flame.

"Fawkes," I whispered, recognizing the distinctive gold markings around his eyes.

He cawed, and gestured with his beak to a note tied to his leg. I fumbled with it, and managed to remove it eventually. I read it out loud.

"A phoenix does not necessarily choose one caretaker in its immortal life. It normally takes thousands of years for one to move on, unless the new person chosen has proven to possess great character. This person is caring. This person is reasonable. This person is loyal. To whoever receives this note, and the trust of this phoenix, must have heard a lament before reading this. Their song it not only one on endings; it is also one of beginnings. With warm regards to your future…" My voice cracked. "Albus Dumbledore."


End file.
